


一个叫桐生战兔的男人决定去死

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Evolt/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 4





	一个叫桐生战兔的男人决定去死

已知：一、危险等级超过6的人类会死。

二、Evolto想要他创造的能量瓶就只能在骑士状态下暂时合体。

那么最优解就是“在Evolto抢夺能量瓶的时候拖着他一起死。”

我真是个天才啊，桐生战兔想，可惜这次不能炫耀了。

还有一段时间，他思索了一会，开始写遗书。

他所创造的发明里有些是给万丈的，有些是给一海的，有些是给幻德的，有些是一次性的，有些可持续利用，他头疼的叹了口气，怕这群笨蛋弄错了。还有美空，以后不能再在其他人脸上乱涂乱画了，会嫁不出去的。他想了想，又删掉了这一段，反正不管她变成什么样都有个笨蛋喜欢她。以及冰室幻德不能在我的葬礼上穿奇怪的衣服，绝对不能。

好像也没有什么更多可写的了。

他最后决定去几个地方。三羽鸦的墓碑，香澄的墓碑……所有他没能救下的人，对不起，他想，我现在要赎罪了。

还有石动惣一的病床。

真正的店长还在昏睡中，他小心翼翼的吻了他一下，祭奠一些死去的东西，一些本就不该存在的东西，过去的幽灵。

我为所有对它曾经存在过的无妄的幻想道歉，他忏悔道，但是没关系，我们很快都要死了。

外面天气很好，阳光灿烂，有很多活着的，幸福的人，这真是太好了，他看了一会，然后决定去死。

带着Evolto一起。


End file.
